Quand la neige tombe
by mams'ailes
Summary: Sur un toit la nuit , on voit une silouhette bien frêle grellotante ... la neige tombe. Lavi-Allen Première One shot j'espère qu'elle plaira
1. Chapter 1

Cette là nuit on pouvait voir , assis sur un toit un siloutte frêle, vétu d'un simple pantalon noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc, frissoner doucement, alors que la neige recommencer à tomber sur la ville endormis. Les yeux dans le vague , le jeune homme semblait à des cent et des miles de l'hotel où il logait , acompagné de deux autres demoiseaus tous exocistes et depuis maintenant quelque heures , la mission accomplis.

A l'étage du dessous l'un de ces cohéquipers n'arrivait pas à dormir lui aussi , c'est en se levant remarquant la neige tombant maintenant a gros flocons , qu'il se rendis compte de l'abscence du maudit. Le roux sort donc doucement dans le couloir puis emprunta l'escalier jusqu'au toit , il voit allen toujours immobile mais grelottant de froid.

"Baka" souffle-t-il , avant de redescendre et de courrire en silence jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partage avec kanda , et d'y prendre une grand couverture pour les-dit baka. de nouveau sur le toit il s'approcha , s'en faire de bruit du jeune au cheuveux blanc , puis lui dépossa délicatement la couverture sur les épaules, avant de s'assoir à ces côté. Le plus jeune sursaute legerement et de murmure un "merci" à peine audible puis repartis dans ces pensée.

Le jeune bookman se sentait étrangement troublé par la proximité de son ami , surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il s'assoit avec allen. Il aurait trés bien pûs lui mettre la couverture dessus , ou même mieu lui tendre celle-ci avant de repartire se couchée aussi sec ... mais d'un côté il ne réussisait pas à dormir , alors autant rester avec allen , non ?

Plus il reflechissiat plus ces pensée s'embrouillait , et puis sa philosiphie était de toujours tous faire au feeling sans se prendre la tête , alors il s'était assis avec allen point , pas de parceque ni de pourquoi !

" alors pourquoi sentir son parfum me fait frissoner ? pourquoi son visage ainsi tourné vers le ciel les yeux fermer me donne envie de ... attendais une seconde me donne envie de l'embrasser ?! ... ok on a dit au feeling , on va commencait pas tester de parler, pour commencer."

L'ancien disciple du maréchal Crôse sentie soudain lavi poser sa tête sur son épaule et une décharge électrique lui traversa la colone vertébrale.Le souffle du futur bookman dans son coup le fit soupirer de plaisir ... et il se retrouva le visage aussi rouge que ça main droite.

- Dit allen pourquoi tes sortie dehors , ne tee-shirt , alors qu'il neige ?

- allen ?  
-... kanda ronfle.

- menteur ...

Le garçon tourna son visage vers lavi pour répliquer mais il ne s'était pas atteindu a se retrouver nez à nez , et l'expréssion est ici a prendre au pied de la lettre , avec celui-ci.Chacun sentaient le souffle de l'autre sur ces lèvres , leur bouche ne se trouvait qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre.

Allen recula vivement tous en se levant , pendant que lavi lui baisser le regard , malheureux du rejet du maudit. Il sentais des larmes poindrent au coin de ces yeux , se traitant d'idiot et surtout de faible pour réagirs ainsi , lorsqu'il entendit allen soufflais quelque chose d'un voix plaintive.

- Comment ?  
- j'ai dit " putain ta le nez geler ! "

- Bah quoi me regarde pas comme ça ... euh Lavi sa va on dirait que tu vas faire une crise d'apoplexie .  
- Muhahahahahahahaha Allen enorme tu ... ahahahahaha bouuuhouhouhouhou hiiiiiiii piiipiiiii  
- Mais euuuh , c'est mêchant de se moquer , je te boude nah !

Il se plaça donc dos à lavi , de nouveau en tee-shirt sous l'eau geler qui tombées en continue du ciel , une mine outrée sur son visage angélique. Le rouquin un sourire clairement amusé au lèvres se mis debout a son tour ,puis s'approcha du boudeur. Il colla alors sont torce au dos de l'exorciste et doucement dépossa de petits baiser papillons sur la nuque et une épaule , dégager par le haut trop grand du compatible symbiotique. Celui-ci malgré la rougeur qui s'était installée sur ces joues et une trés forte envie de se retourné pour embrasser son compagnons , s'obligait à resté stoïque et a conserver un visage impassible.

Mais c'était sans compter lavi , qui fit délicatement passer sa main sous son tee-shirt et qui commenca à lui caresser le ventre, fesant monter ca main toujours plus haut . Et qui , par la même occasion , avait profité de cette distraction pour faire dévier c'est baiser jusqu'au coin des lèvres d'allen.

Ces dernière résistantes disparurent à l'instant où les lèvres du futur bookman se sont posées sur les siennes. Si douce , putain cela devrait être interdit d'avoir des lèvres aussi douce , aussi chaude . Le roux lui sentait le souffle chaud d'Allen et n'hésita qu'une demi seconde avant d'ouvrire délicatement la bouche et de venir quémander l'entrée à celle du jeune aux cheuveux blanc. Celui-ci aprés quelque seconde de refus , pour faire bien bien quoi ? navrer je vous coupe l'action uu , laissa la langue du posséseur du marteau venir chercher la sienne.

Le frisson qui les parcourrut tous deux de part en part délia enterrièrement les dernières rétisences et trés vite les mains vinrent caresser les hanches ,s'acrocher au cou , se perdrent dans les cheuveux. Lavi une main plonger dans les cheuveux immaculer d'allen et une main toujours occuper a parcourire le torce de celui-ci, commencai à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon. L'exorciste loin d'être en reste lui aussi , s'entais une douce chaleur se répandre dans son bas ventre , les bras passés de part en part du cou du roux.

C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle ils n'avait ni entendus et encor moin vus , Kanda , venu leur demandais se qu'il foutait dehor en pleine nuit, puis s'étoufait avec ca salive en les surprennant pendus au lèvres l'un de l'autre .

Le brun redescendis à une allur impréssionante et regargna ca chambre tous aussi vite , avant de tapait du coups contre le premier mur passant à sa porté , traitant ces deux cohéquipiers de sales exibisionistes.

" C'est injuste , j'avais vus allen le premier ! "

FIN

Allen : J'ai l'aire trop chichiteur avec cette histoire de nez froid ! TT  
Morph : Mais non mon chibi blanco w  
Lavi : Sifflote joyeusement un sourrire immense lui mangeant le visage

Kanda : POURQUOI C'EST LAVI QUI A ALLEN ?! >MOrh : parceque toi je t'aime pas nah vv  
Lavi : nn  
Allen : euh morph Le rouquin il me regarde comme s'il allait me manger >o

MOrph : Lavi le lemon la prochaine fois ! laisse Blanco tranquille !  
Lavi : T.T monde cruel ... filer lui des rewiews ! Penser futur lemon uu


	2. Chapter 2

Il pleut. Un doux sourire aux lèvres , mélancolique . Une seconde il pleure , puis , ces larmes se tarissent , sur son visage se peint une colère , sourde . Et il hurle . Il lui balance au visage , toute la rancœur, toute la rage , qu'il n'a pus lui exprimait avant .

Et parce qu'il ne peut, lui poser cette question qui lui brûle la gorge et lui saigne les lèvres , il se jette sur l'autre . Pour effacer toute trace de moquerie de son visage , qu'il pait pour sa peine … au moins un peu . Les coups s'enchainent , tend que ne c'est que pour blesser, ils n'ont aucune pitié . Il a du sang qui lui coule devant les yeux , mais il ne s'arrête pas .

L'autre a un bref éclat de rire , avant de la plaquer contre un arbre , l'immobilisant avec son corps . Bassin contre bassin , torse contre torse , presque front contre front . Le plus triste à lâcher son arme sous la surprise , le second rapproche, doucement son visage jusqu'au frôlement de leurs lèvres . Alors un frisson , incontrôlable , se repend dans tous un être et un souvenir qui s'impose dans son esprit .

Un baiser volé dans une alcôve sombre , un gémissement qui monte …

Il rouvre les yeux , pour se retrouver dans ceux brillants et présomptueux de son agresseur . Il le repousse à deux mains , de toute ces force pourtant, l'autre recule à peine de deux pas , plus par choix, que de par la force du plus jeune . Et il lui tire la lange de façon si enfantine mais , à la fois si hautaine ; alors le premier , refoulant des larmes sous un masque de pure haine , renifle dédaigneusement puis lui balance :

Tu passe vraiment trop de temps avec Debitto …

Le combat reprenant , d'une pirouette il récupère son arme et réussi à stopper de justesse une attaque dirigeais sur sa gorge . L'autre ricane ; « tu es pitoyable » se lisant dans ces yeux , mais étrangement un sourire , tendre , à ces lèvres se dessine . Il joue à frôlais le premier , effleurant du bout des doigts une hanche , découverte , par une chemise entrouverte .

Et le plus jeune réprime , avec difficulté des frissons .Les coups qu'ils continue à porter reste nombreux , et de plus en plus violant , de plus en plus rapide mais …. Aussi imprécise . Il frappe à l'aveugle , la vision toujours brouiller par la rage qui ne fait que grandir en lui .

Soudain le plus âgée trébuche se rattrapant par reflexe au roux . Dans la chute ils roulent au sol , le brun se retrouvant sur l'autre , leur visage particulièrement proche . Ils retiennent leurs souffles ; l'un rougis et sent ces mains devenir moites et tremblantes , son arme se retrouvant presque, à lui glisser une seconde fois des doigts . C'est comme si ces forces l'abandonner , comme si , même le faite qu'il est blesser le mioche , coller ainsi , leur corps blottis dans la chaleur de l'autre, il ne peut plus ... Alors il ferme les yeux , laisse l'espoir l'envahir et , d'une voix à peine audible , il chuchote :

Pourquoi ?

Le Noah le regarde , détaille son visage , la lame en mains qu'il tien a quelque centimètre du cœur de l'exorciste . Avec Tease, ne surtout pas salir ces gants bien sur . Il a un rictus mauvais aux lèvres , une grimace de folie viens déformer ces traits . Il pose délicatement ces lèvres contre celles du futur book man , quelque secondes avant d'enfoncer le meurtrier papillon dans son torse. Et Lavi ouvre grand les yeux , sous un hoquet de douleur , il peut soudain sentir des larmes coulées le long de ces joues . Tyki , lui, se penche sur son oreille, et tous en retirant, lentement le poignard murmure :

Parce que tu n'as jamais été qu'on jouet Lavi.

END

Morph : Euh …… ) je sais que j'avais dit lemon mais voila …. C'est la faute à Shippu plaignez vous à à ma copine uu ( pis Allen devient trop héroïque à mon gout, pas comme Debitto , cf tome 11 )  
Lavi : Je suis mort oO  
Allen : on ma oublier TT  
Morph : mais non mais non je te cite un moment « mioche »  
Allen : ….. --  
Tyki : J'ai coucher avec le rouquin ??  
Morph : possible possible , je pense développait tous ça dans une troisième partie , surement lemon plus passé de Lavi et Tyki  
Allen / Lavi / Tyki : reviews ? on veut savoir TT


End file.
